Kai Hiwatari/Quotes
“Our duel was written in the stars.” - Kai Hiwatari, Beyblade G-Revolution 'Original Series' *''"Hn..."'' *''"Game on!"'' *''"Let it rip!"'' 'Beyblade: 2000' *(to Tyson) "The name is... Kai. I'm the leader of the Blade Sharks, kid." *(to Mariah) "Sorry, kid. You're not the problem I have with." *''"Go ahead and try, Tyson."'' *''"If you think the fight was over, you're wrong!"'' *''"Our Beyblades aren't ordinary. The Bit-Beasts are powered by incredible forces that are trapped within."'' *''"If you think the battle is over, then you are sadly mistaken. It's only just begun."'' *''"No."'' *(to Mariah) "Have you come to Beyblade or to chat?" *''"How long?"'' *''"Go to stage 2. Now!"'' *''"Yes. That happens to be the plan. Unless you want to throw in the towel."'' *''"Ready and, release!"'' *''"Dream on."'' *''"How do you expect to defeat me without ever attacking? Nice try, but you'll never conquer the power of my Dranzer."'' *''"For once, I wish this tournament brings in half decent competition for me."'' *''"This is starting to really bore me."'' *''"Oh really? Well maybe you're not as smart as you think you are, maniac."'' *''"What was I thinking? Letting themselves explore this place by themselves. They've been gone over two hours now. Something must've happened. I'm their leader. I'm supposed to be out there."'' *''"Who's the loser now, Johnny?"'' *''"Now you've got plenty of time to play golf."'' *''"I don't know if I can change."'' *''"Well, there's no 'Kai' in team either. Hmph."'' *''"That's my name!"'' *''"Hn, and skip dessert?"'' *''"They share history together, so how can we be sure that Ray won’t forget whose side he’s on when Mariah gazes into his eyes?"'' *''"His entire focus is on Ray."'' *''"I wouldn't go celebrating yet. Look. You just rattled the cage of the sleeping lion, Tyson. And now that he's awake, his claws will be drawn."'' *''"Too tense for my taste. But you pulled it off, Ray, and that's what counts. Congratulations on another win, I guess."'' *''"Seems someone skipped anger management class."'' *''"It's not like they did anything worth celebrating."'' *''"Not quite. Turns out you’ve all been used as lab rats."'' *''"In losing you can learn a lot, and we did twice."'' *''"What was I thinking, letting them go off on their own? I'm their leader, I'm responsible for them."'' *''"What I do is none of your business."'' *''"That is none of your business, Emily."'' *''"I'm not scared of anything."'' *''"You can’t play any music if your strings are broken. At least MY Beyblade does requests!"'' *''"So, still think you’ve got me figured out, Emily?"'' *''"Max. You've got some fans in the crowd."'' *''"Someone has to substitute Tyson for the last round."'' *''"You said it."'' *''"Huh, not me."'' *''"I'm not afraid of you sideshow freaks."'' *''"Yeah, sure, whatever. Enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers."'' *''"I think I've just perfected my blade. My new attack ring is awesome. Now Dranzer is ready for anything. This blade is totally state of the art. I'll be the man to beat at the World Championships. Hmm?"'' (notices the light show coming from the Eiffel Tower's observation deck) "Oh, no. Those Dark Blader creeps are back again. Not good." *''"I thought we had a pact never to surrender."'' *''"Don't sweat it. I needed to test out my new blade anyway."'' *''"Will you learn to grow up? This isn't playtime remember?"'' *''"Wha?"'' *''"Hn. Why did I ever come here? I'm no babysitter."'' *''"Buncha wise guys."'' *''"The most important thing is to always have fun and believe in yourself."'' *''"Quit yapping and get on board, we're about to leave."'' *''"Excuse me but I have a match to win."'' *''"I heard that!"'' *''"Practice makes perfect."'' *''"I'm not scared of anything."'' *''"Whatever."'' *''"You can tease me all you want, Tyson, but I couldn't care less."'' *''"I won't relax until I know we can beat that guy."'' *''"This is the last time I'm gonna say this..." (shouts)"I don't need your help!"'' *''"I gotta make things right."'' *(angrily) "Why did you do that?" *''"It's winner take all time."'' *''"If I win, that means you split, got it?"'' *''"For once, I agree with Tyson. Let's beat these guys!"'' *''"I'm not afraid of you sideshow freaks."'' *''"Sorry, Gramps. But Tyson and I have work to do. Seeing as the World Championships are over, the Bladebreakers don't exist anymore. That means we're not teammates - we're competitors, and I want action."'' [[Beyblade: V-Force|'Beyblade: V-Force']] * "Looks like I finally found a worthy opponent. And it's time to take Dranzer out of retirement, Wyatt." * "He won't. Tyson, it's time for Dragoon to go on the attack." * "You don't understand. Turn around and look at how weak his Dragoon is. There's a good chance Tyson might lose this one, but he knows exactly what he's doing. (...) It's the only way to protect his bit-beast. (...) Tyson and his Dragoon have a connection that's nearly impossible to explain. When one is hurt, so is the other, and right now they must battle to regain their strength again." * (referring to Tyson) "It's not a game to him. It's his life!" * "Consider your concert unplugged!" * "Don't waste your time, Max. With your experience, If you have to second-guessed yourself, you're a lost cause. How's that for advice? * "Tyson, I will defeat Zeo. (referring to him and Tyson) We have a score to settle in the finals." * "Do you think you'll be able to fight in the finals feeling like that?" * "You can battle anyway you want, but make sure you're listening to me, because I want you to remember this." * "I'm doing this for you, Tyson. i want you to know how it felt. How it felt to lose to Zeo and have Dranzer taken away from me." * "Yeah, thanks to Tyson!" 'Beyblade: G-Revolution' *''"I've traveled a long road to get here, Tyson. This is my life's work. Everything I've seen and everything I've done and it all starts and ends with you. From the first time you defeated me, I've known it. I've watched you grow ever since. Sometimes you won, sometimes you lost, but you always persevered. No matter how bad things got you always looked deep inside yourself and found the strength to continue. And when a member of the team fell,it was you who always picked him back up. When I realized I could never be like you, the only thing left for me was to defeat you. Only then would I have complete faith in my own skill and strength. I had no choice but to find a way to win, no matter what the cost to myself. That's why I had to leave the team. That's why I trained with Dranzer in the frozen tundra of Russia. And that's why I chose Tala as my partner when he would much rather battle solo. I hid myself away in extreme isolation forced to survive in the most hostile environment I could find. I gave up everything from my old life, and dedicated myself to training in mind and body to become the ultimate beyblading machine. Sometimes things got so bad that I was ready to throw in the towel but I just pictured you, Tyson. It all came flooding back. I learned that no matter how tall a wall stands, there's always a way to knock it down to size."'' *(shouts) "No way! You can't do that to me! Are you telling me that this tournament has been nothing but a complete joke? That everything that we did doesn't count because you decide we get punished for working hard?" *''"All I'm asking is to decide this in the bey stadium. Winner, if that's what you want you can have it! All I want to do is settle my battle with Tyson! What about you, Tyson? How do you want to settle this?"'' *''"I can't believe you'd want to leave this battle as a tie either! Especially being the World Champ and all. What do you say?"'' *''"Well, it's not what I wanted, but if I had to lose to anyone, I'd want it to be Tyson. Way to go, buddy. You deserve the win."'' *''"Tyson. Just wait until next year."'' *(to Brooklyn) "Kai. That's my name, and I'm a Beyblader. You might think that you are too, but you're not! You learn from the best, but you forgot one very important lesson. Beyblading is not just about overpowering your opponent with fancy moves. That's only part of the game. There's more to it than that. Much more. That's why I have something you don't. ... I've learned from every battle I've ever fought. Every friend, enemy, and spectator has always had something to offer me. And I'm a student of this game, and I always will be. Through the hardships of training, competitions, the wins, and the losses, they all taught me something. And I've taken that knowledge and used it to my advantage. That's why I can say that I'm a TRUE Beyblader. THAT'S what keeps me going, and that's my strength." *(after Brooklyn says he doesn't understand Kai's speech) "I don't think you ever will. Because you're NOT a true Blader. You have the power and the skill, but something's missing from inside you. You don't have the Beyblading spirit! ... That's why I have to win this battle! Because Beyblading means more to me than you could ever understand. IT'S NOT JUST A GAME TO ME!" *''"Well that's it, then. Do it, Tyson. Do it. ... Just follow the path you believe in, Tyson. No matter what happens: Beyblading. No matter if you win or lose, just keep your spirit strong."'' *''"TYSON, ATTACK! Don't hold back! Give him everything you've got!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution